


The Vault

by Skyepilot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Introduction, F/M, Flirting, Latina Diamondback, Negotiations, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I really want Diamondback in the MCU.  And I want her to be a Latina and so I wrote this little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This makes a few assumptions:
> 
> Civil War and the Avengers are disbanded and Steve and Tony are at ideological odds, with Steve having his own West Coast Team.
> 
> The Serpent Society is hired by HYDRA or the Red Skull or some other criminal organization to retrieve another one of the Infinity Stones, and Steve meets Rachel.

“So what about you?” he asked.  They’d been trapped together in the vault for about 20 minutes now. “Where do you come from?”

“L.A.,” she said, crouching in the corner.  “But, my family was from El Salvador. Cartel.”

He nodded slowly, taking the idea in.

“Learned to shoot guns when I was a kid.  Use a knife.  See, my brothers, they didn’t want me to get taken apart, you know? We weren’t exactly the Cosby Family, but, they still cared that much.”

“I know that reference,” he said, perking up a little. “I’m from the streets,” he offered, as she relaxed a little.  “Brooklyn. 1930s”

“Huh,” she said, eyeing him over, nodding. “You did alright for yourself.  Looking good, abuelo.”

He smiled a little at that.  “Streets are streets…uh, what did you say your name was again?”

“When we get out of here,” she said, ignoring his question. “Are you going to turn me over to your friends in Homeland Security or SHIELD, or whatever they call it now?” she asked, running her hand against the shaved side of her head nervously.

He looked her over, the big snake tattoo on her arm, the half-shaved head, pierced nose, acid-pink gear, acid-pink hair.  Really not his type.

“No.  You saved my life,” he said.  “Maybe I would’ve survived that explosion, but, who knows?”

“I wanted that item, I didn’t want to kill anyone. And anyway,” she said, rolling her eyes.  “We might run out of oxygen before your people find us. We should probably stop talking,” she said, turning away from him.

“Let’s not worry about that just yet,” he replied. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.  So, where’d you get your combat training?” he asked from his seat against the wall.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would, actually,” he said, a bit sternly.  “You can give up the names of your gang members, too, and the location of your base of operations.”

“You can’t be serious,” she said, titling her head at him.

“I thought we were making nice,” he added slyly.  “Do you know what that item is?” he continued when she didn’t reply.

“Not a clue.”

“Who hired you to steal it?”

“Not my job to know, sexis pompis.”

He chuckled and looked down at the floor. “My Spanish is a little rusty, I think. That why you rescued me?” he asked, a little taken aback.

“It factored in,” she said with a knowing smile, glancing back at him. “My name’s Rachel.”

“Steve,” he said, raising his hand towards her.

“I know,” she said sarcastically. “Along with everyone else in the entire world.”

“Just being polite,” he said, shrugging.

“Your other tricks, do they include getting us out of here yet?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “Or are you done with your interrogation?”

“That item is very dangerous,” he said, standing, getting to business. “I need to know who hired your gang to steal it.”

“We’re not a gang, we’re a union of organized…”

“Criminals,” he said, cutting her off. “I’m pretty sure you’re all ex-military, ex-SHIELD, ex-cons.  I mean, the Serpent thing, that’s a little different, and, obviously, I can appreciate theatrics,” he said, pointing down to his uniform.

She set her jaw and looked away from him.

“So, I’m wrong?  Let me guess, you’re part of the local rotary club, then.  L.A. chapter?  With highly specialized bio-weaponry, such as diamond-shaped projectiles and constricting vibranium coils.”

“I never would’ve picked you for a smart ass, mi Capitán Descarado. Quite refreshing, actually,” she said, standing and crossing her arms at him.

“Here’s the offer,” he said, taking a step towards her as she went for the cache on her wrist. “Hey,” he said, raising his hands. “I let you out of here, you help me.  You walk when it’s over.”

“And if I don’t?” she said.

“We compare fighting styles and then I probably put you in another vault somewhere else.”

“I had you up against the wall earlier,” she grinned.

“Yes, you did,” he conceded.  “That probably won’t happen again, but, you’re welcome to take your chances.”

“What was the item?” she finally asks, getting more serious.

“Something very dangerous.  It can’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“And if it does?” she asked, defensive, shrugging.

“It could destroy our world.  I’m pretty sure that’s not what you guys signed up for,” he said.  “Besides, you ever think about going straight?  I could use someone like you right now.  Someone that can get on the inside.  Make a real difference.”

He put his hand out to her.

“Going straight never worked out for me before,” she replied.

“Anyone ever asked you to save the world before?” he said, smiling.

“Not really,” she said, smirking, stretching out her hand to his.

“Partners, then?” he said.

“Maybe we should seal it with a kiss?” she said, flirty, raising her eyebrows.

“Not happening,” he said, shaking quickly and then reaching back into his belt.  “But, it is time for us to get out of here.”

He pulled out an explosive cap and wedged it into the door.

“Might want to stand back for this.”

She stepped back and then pulled out several diamonds from her wrist, flicking them expertly as they wedged in the tight edge of the vault door, the acid inside of them filling the crack and eating away at it.

“You first,” she said, bowing slightly. 

“Your muscles might come in handy here.”

“ _Right_." 


End file.
